Of Talks and Thoughts
by TheParadoxicalPoint
Summary: Daine has a little talk with Cloud...Some DN in future chapters...Rated PG just in case.My first fanfic EVER you have been warned. [FINISHED]
1. I admit

Of Talks and Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I own **NADA!** Except for the plot. All else belongs to the glorious Tamora Pierce. (This will hopefully be the disclaimer for the entire story.

**Summary:** Daine has a little talk with Cloud... some DN in future chapters. Rated PG just in case!

Chapter 1

"Oh Cloud," Daine said, "Why are men so ...ugh!"

Cloud thought for a moment and then asked "Now what did the Stork-man do?"

"It's not him, It's me, well it's kinda both of us, (a/n I know, kinda corny.) I love him and I think he loves me too." Daine replied.

"Well why don't you just tell him? That's what I'd do." Cloud advised

"Yes, but you're a pony, one on the People, the people are different from two-leggers." She paused as if thinking, "I'm afraid that if I tell him it'll change everything.

"Yes, but you're part of the people too. You aren't any different."

"But Numair is." Daine replied "He won't understand it like we do.

"I still think I'm right. Let's go for a ride." Cloud announced. _Maybe I can talk some sense into you and you'll listen to me for once. _She thought.

"Fine." Daine said. "I need to get away from here anyway."

And with that she brushed Cloud, saddled her up, and rode away.

Little did she know that Cloud knew a certain someone was hiding in Spots' stall next to them, listening to their conversation. "Oh gods!" Numair said. "She loves me!" then he thought of how beautiful she was. "She loves me too!" he sighed happily. "We love each other and we both know it! Well, she doesn't know it, but I do. Just then, he heard Clouds hooves in the yard and busied himself with brushing Spots.

Then, Cloud ran into the stable in a dead panic.

"Where's Daine?" Numair thought aloud "She's to good a rider to fall of."

Then, all the horses in the barn started to panic.

Well, that's the end of it. Pleeeeeez review. FLAMES WELCOME! Anyway tell me if I should keep at it or not. Be honest.


	2. o no!

I'm baaack! I was going to wait till I got 3 reviews and i did. I was tired of waiting and I have a really bad memory sooooooo I decided to go ahead with the ideas I have so far. Anyway, this whole chapter has to do with Daine; the next chapter has to do with Numair and his friends.

One thing I forgot to mention in the first chapter is that this is what might have happened if ITROTG never happened. Anyway, here's the second chapter of: Of Talks and Thoughts.

Thoughts look like _this._

Chapter 2

Daine woke up in a dark damp dungeon. This seemed to have been home since yesterday. She felt like she had been beaten with a hammer, chewed up, and spit back out. _Well I kind of have been._ Her captors, Scanran by their looks had beaten her, raped her and after that, gave her moldy bread, and broth that was almost the strength of water. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.

Suddenly she heard the dungeon door creak open. She pretended to be asleep. _A lot of good that did_. She thought as they whipped her to wake her up.

"Get up slut!" the man said. "Master wants to see you." He grinned evilly.

(A couple minutes later)

"Once again," 'Master' said. "Where does your king keep the Dominion Jewel?"

"Before I tell you, if I do, you have to tell me why." Daine spat.

"How else will I defeat Tortall in a war?"

Daine gasped. "I will never betray my country, even if I knew where he kept it." She proudly announced.

Then, he raised his whip and Daine braced herself for the blow.

The next day Daine was thrown into her cell after her daily beatings.

She huddled in a corner nursing her wounds. Then she heard a commotion outside. And heard all the cells being opened and curses being yelled at each one. Then, the got to hers, she hid in the shadows as best she could.

"Daine?" She heard a familiar voice say.

Thanx to my reviewers. Now hereare my responses-

**Eveivenig-** Yay! You were my first and only reviewer! U rock! I hope this explains what happened to Daine! Thank god you found your goldfish! Bibi!

**beckythorn13: **Sry about the cliffhanger!

**Lexi G** I didn't drop it, I'm glad you like it! Enough detail?

So. Sry if these chapters were really short! I hope this chapter was better than the last one!


	3. Must READ!

Dear readers,

Hello! It's me again, though I'm not updating at this time. Total writers block! Grrrr. I hate it! Anyway, I know that my chapters are really short. I'm truly sorry! Anyway, if you read chapter 2 where it ended with the guard saying "Get up slut!" Read it again. My computer was being stupid and it didn't submit the whole chapter. But, I got it to work so now it has the whole chappie., review responses and all. Anyways, if you have any ideas on something to put in the next chappie., review and tell me about it. The next chapter is gonna be centered on Numair and his friends, until the time that he saves Daine. Yes, that was him that said her name at the end of the last chapter. Thanx for listening.

Krista


	4. Ride out!

Hey peeps! Sry it took so long, but I was writing another story for LOST.

Anyway, here's the last chapter. Enjoy! (Hopefully)

Chapter 3

Numair paced around his room. He knew something was wrong with Daine by the way the horses acted once Cloud came back. The problem was, he didn't know what. And she still hadn't come back. Then, he heard a banging on the door.

"Numair, are you in there!" A muffled voiced yelled. "The king wants to see all the mages for a meeting about what's going on in Scanra !"

Numair opened the door to find Alanna looking fairly annoyed. " I look everywhere and you're nowhere and... Numair what's the matter?" She asked seeing the worry lines etched in his face.

"Come in, I better tell you the whole story." He opened the door wider to admit the Lioness in. Once she sat down in one of the big chairs he took a deep breath and plunged into his explanation. From Daine confessing to Cloud, to Cloud coming back in a panic. "And I think I love her too." He finished. Then burst into what he had been holding back for so long. Tears. (a/n: Some of you are thinking Numair? Crying? Whoa! I was too.)

Alanna was astonished. The most powerful mage in the world. Crying? (a/n: Apparently she is too.) " We'll find her Numair, I promise." She said trying to comfort him. "I'll go tell the king what happened. Maybe he'll excuse you from the meeting."

"Thank you Alanna." Numair said. As she turned to leave he grabbed her by the arm." Wait, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him about, you know, me crying."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

The next day the king held a meeting concerning Daine's disappearance. After about an hour of debating how to find her, Numair thought of something. "Excuse me!" When no one stopped talking he yelled "EXCUSE ME!" He yelled. Then everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He cleared his throat nervously. " Sorry about that, but, I have an idea." He blushed and showed a locket that was on his wrist to everyone. There was a picture of Daine And a lock of her hair inside. " It's a tracking device of sorts." Then blushed as again Alanna whispered to Thayet.

"It looks like more of a lovers token to me."

"Anyway it can tell us where she is instead of wasting looking everywhere."

"How do we know it will work?" Jon asked.

"See, that's the thing, we don't. We just have to trust it." Numair replied.

"How does it work?" Thayet asked.

"Like this." With that Numair closed his eyes and mumbled what had to be a word of power. Just then, an image of Daine in a tiny cell appeared in the air. There was also a riddle:

_Deep in the depth where there is snow all year,_

_The king has the one who you hold dear._

" Snow all year. Hmm... Scanra! I bet King Maggur has Daine in one of his dungeons!" Alanna exclaimed.

King Jonathon turned pale. "Who knows what they could be doing to her. I want all my best knights and mages here in 10 minuets. Get Onua here too. She might be able to help with the mounted guards at the palace."

Within an hour after Jon briefed all the knights and mages on what was going to happen, everyone was ready to go.

Well, here's my next chapter I hoped you liked it. This is my second to last chapter. Anyway the next chapter has a twist to it. I hope you like it.

**Lexi G:** **Thanks!**

**Liako: Thanks for the advice! **

**Dragon and the Wildmage: Don't worry, I crack up at stupid things too. My family thinks im insane, but, oh well. Read the next chapter to see if it is Numy.**

**Beckythorn13: Laughs Manically I absolutely LOVE this kind of power over you people! Cliffies are so much fun to make.**

**Fynhavir Levegue: I love them too!**

**Eveiveneg: Sorry. But, I might have lied about that. Sry I confuzzled you. Didn't mean to.**


	5. Someting to tell you

**Hey peeps! Last Chappie, YAY! K so I have CSAP's (Colorado Student Asessment Program) Ugh! this week and a really bad cold so this might be a lot worse than the other chappies. Sry. Without further adieu, my last chappie.**

**Numair sat on Spots looking thoroughly depressed. Alanna noticed this and rode over to him. "Hey lover boy!" She said, trying to cheer him up.**

"**Oh shut up Alanna, I'm not in the mood." Numair replied, rather sadly.**

**Alanna sighed, "Listen Numair, I know how you feel, she's my friend. Daine wouldn't want you to be like this." She said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Besides, we're almost there. Look, I can see it from here." She added pointing into the distance where you could just see the outline of a small castle. Numair looked up saw it and started crying. "Now what's wrong?" Said Alanna getting pretty annoyed at his behavior.**

"**Just looking at it... who knows what... they are doing to her." He managed to say between sobs. **

**Then, Alanna started to fell bad for him. "I'm..." But she was cut off by the blowing of horns. They had been spotted! Suddenly everyone started kicking their horses into a gallop. Alanna let out a war cry as they all charged forward towards the army that was doing the same. When the armies met, no one noticed two people slipping away towards the palace. **

**No one noticed them slip down to the dungeons either. Except for the guards that were guarding the cells. "I'll hold them back." One whispered. "You get Daine." The other hesitated then nodded. She ran down the hall. **

**When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. A _very _skinny Daine cowering in the corner. "Daine?" She asked. **

**At the sound of her name Daine straightened. "Onua?" She said with disbelief. She turned around and her eyes widened. "It _is_ you!" She exclaimed and tried to run towards her for a hug. Unfortunately she was too weak to stand so Onua came to her. "Where's Numair? " She asked.**

"**Holding off the guards. He's probably killed them by now, but just in case stay here for a second." With that, she turned and walked out of the cell. When Onua walked out she noticed that the guards were still alive and that Numair was starting to pale. So, she snuck up on the guards and ran them through. "Thanks." Numair said weakly.**

**When Onua, Numair, and Daine got outside what they saw was a bloody mess. Horses and soldiers' bodies were strewn all over the field. Luckily. None of them seemed to belong to the Tortallan's side. When Alanna saw them, she ran over to them. "We're going to have to stay for the night. Too many men need healing." She looked at Daine, "her too. And Numair looks too wiped out to do anything." With that, she put one of Daines arms around her shoulder and helped her over to the fire. Onua and Numair followed. That night, Daine hardly got any sleep. She had something to decide. She decided in the middle of the night and finally got a good night sleep. **

**The next morning as everyone was getting ready to move out Daine stopped Numair. "Numair, can I talk to you? In private?" He nodded and they walked off into the woods. When the found a log to sit on Daine took a deep breath. "Listen Numair. This whole experience has taught me something important. You should always tell someone how you feel about them." She took another deep breath. "I love you Numair, I don't know how long I have, but I do know that I love you." She looked away hoping he didn't see the tear rolling down her cheek.**

** Suddenly she felt soft hands slide under her chin and pull her head to the other side. "I love you too." Numair said. Truth and sincerity heard clearly in her voice. Then. He kissed her passionately, yet sweetly. She returned the kiss and the world seemed to disappear. They were pulled out of their reverie by someone calling their names. "Be right there!" Numair answered back. **

**With that they walked back to camp holding hands. Many noticed this. As well as the little spring that was in their step. Now Daine was content, now she knew she was truly loved.**

**There you have it. Was it good? Anyways, here are my review responses.**

**Lexi G Thanx. I tried!**

**NarwhalGirl Thanx!**

**Numair's** **Lover Thanx. Tried. Totally! But, I like KD fics better**

**Narms Briton You really think so!**

**I just want to thank you all who reviewed. Also those who really just read it! I know it wasn't the best, but, you all bore with it. Thanx**

**Krista**


	6. Pleez!

REVIEW  
PEOPLE!

Pleeeeez! I only got one review for the last chappie! I mean was the story good, bad, great, horrible!

I bet it is the second one and the last one.

Krista


End file.
